Our (Precious) Memory
by azuramethyst
Summary: —4 pemuda, dan segenggam memori berharga yang selalu membekas di kalbu. [NaruHina; SasuSaku; SaiIno; KibaTama]


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _standard warnings applied_**.

Listening to **Penantian Berharga – Rizky Febian** while writing the story.

 **a/n** bisa dianggap _stand–alone fict_ , bisa juga dianggap _sequel_ atau _boys' side_ dari _(Our) First Love Story_. oh iya, tolong imajinasikan rambut Sasuke yang seperti di Boruto The Movie. _He's frickin ho_ _t_ _there_.

* * *

.

.

 **Our (Precious) Memory**

" _—You looks like my treasure that I've been looking for,_ "

by azuramethyst

.

.

* * *

 **Naru** Hina— **Trapped in** **Those Dazzling Pearl**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Suara gaduh terdengar di sebuah rumah sederhana (namun tetap _elegant_ ) milik keluarga Namikaze. Tepatnya, berasal dari pemuda berambut pirang cepak yang sibuk sendiri.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini, Naru?" suara sang bunda—Namikaze Kushina—dari dapur terdengar di pendengaran. Si pirang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu sibuk membenarkan dasi di lehernya.

Kushina mematikan kompor di dapur. Lalu berjalan menuju putra kesayangannya yang—masih—berusaha memasang dasi.

"Tumben-tumbenan pakai dasi," ujar Kushina lalu memegang dahi sang putra. "Tidak panas," lanjutnya.

Si pirang—Naruto—hanya menggembungkan kedua pipi yang bertanda lahir dengan 3 goresan di masing-masing pipinya. Sang bunda hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya.

CKLEK–!

"Wah, istri dan anak bungsuku sedang apa pagi-pagi seperti ini?" ujar sang kepala keluarga—Namikaze Minato—yang kini sedang menyenderkan badan atletisnya pada salah satu dinding.

Kushina menghampiri suaminya yang kini sedang bertelanjang dada. "Naru–kun dari tadi memakai dasi, tapi gagal terus..."

Minato terkekeh melihat _copy_ -an dirinya yang kini memakai seragam yang rapih dan masih berusaha memasang dasi.

"Naruto kita sudah dewasa, Kushi-chan..."—iris safir Minato bertemu pandang dengan iris violet Kushina.

Kepala merah itu memiring ke kiri, tanda tak mengerti maksud sang suami. Minato hanya mengusap puncak kepala sang istri dengan gemas.

"Apa maksudmu, anata?" tanya Kushina yang masih memiringkan kepalanya.

"Anak bungsu kita telah jatuh cinta, Kushina sayang." jawab Minato seraya mencubit pelan hidung Kushina. Lalu pergi mengambil gelas di dapur.

Butuh sekitar waktu dua menit bagi Kushina untuk mencerna perkataan Minato. Setelah ia mengerti, tak kuasa dirinya berteriak kegirangan.

Kedua tangan lentik nyonya Namikaze meremas bahu sang putra. "Ceritakan, siapa gadis itu?"

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan sang bunda perlahan. Berusaha agar tak menatap iris violet sang bunda.

Namun, perlahan pikiran pemuda itu melayang ke arah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang ia temui sekitar dua minggu lalu di depan gerbang.

Saat itu, ia hanya mengembalikan sebuah sapu tangan putih yang bertuliskan _Hyuuga Hinata_. Yang pertama kali pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu lihat adalah sepasang mutiara _amethyst_ yang seakan menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebuah bayang-bayang akan gadis itu.

Wajah bulat yang mengeluarkan semburat merah pada kedua pipi, bibir merah muda yang mengukir sebuah kurva tipis. Ah, jangan lupakan suara merdu gadis itu ketika berterima kasih.

Semenjak itu, bayangam gadis itu kerap menghantui hari-hari sang pemuda Namikaze.

Seperti opera sabun murahan, ketika sang pria mencari tanda-tanda sang gadis, naasnya tak kunjung menemukan keberadaannya. Persis seperti yang dialami Naruto.

Naruto adalah seorang siswa yang sangat terkenal di sekolah. Baginya, bukanlah hal sulit untuk menemukan gadis itu—seharusnya.

Namun, kini ia masih belum menemukan gadis itu lagi. Menurutnya, gadis indigo yang meledakkan bunga-bunga imajiner di dadanya itu sangat pintar bersembunyi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit. Pada akhirnya, pemuda Namikaze itu berhasil memakai dasinya. Ia pun mengambil _sweater_ musim panasnya dan tas lalu mengecup pipi sang ibunda.

"Naru-kun tidak ingin sarapan?" tanya Kushina ketika Naruto kini memakai sepatunya.

"Ibu, coba tengok meja makan... aku telah membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian. Aku juga bawa bekal, ne... jangan lupakan bangunkan Karin-nee. Aku berangkat!" ujar Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Namikaze. Meninggalkan Kushina yang kini heboh sendiri melihat perubahan sikap anak bungsunya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat delapan menit ketika Naruto telah sampai di sekolah. Ia menyapa beberapa teman maupun senior dan junior yang ia temui.

Kaki kokoh pemuda pirang itu melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ia menikmati waktunya untuk sekadar memutar jalan menuju kelas. Lagipula, masih sekitar satu jam sebelum kelas pertama dimulai.

BRUKK–!

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Mendapati seorang gadis yang kini terjatuh dari sebuah pohon tua. Gadis yang kini merintih kesakitan namun tetap memeluk seekor kucing mungil berwarna oranye.

"Hiks... hiks... sakit..." rintih gadis itu.

Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Dan terbelalak ketika mendapati bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia cari.

Gadis itu adalah Hinata.

"Hyuuga... Hinata? Kau tak apa?"— _basa-basi yang bagus, Naruto. Tentu saja gadis itu kenapa-kenapa._

Gadis itu—Hinata—mendongakan kepala. Menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. _Amethyst_ yang melebur dalam _Azura_. Tak sadar, keduanya merona.

— _Tuhan... apakah kini adalah takdirnya mereka_ _untuk jatuh dalam cinta_?

* * *

 **Sasu** Saku— **Lucky I'm in Love With You**

* * *

CUIT–! CUIT–!

Suara burung gereja terdengar merdu di indera pendengaran sang bungsu Uchiha. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke ini sedang menatap layar ponsel pintarnya dalam diam.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sebelas menit. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, dimana para siswa di sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu diberi waktu istirahat dari tugas maupun ulangan yang menyita waktu dan pikiran.

Sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk sekedar membuka seluruh media sosial yang ia miliki— _untuk membuang waktu, katanya_ —seraya memakan irisan manisan tomat ceri yang disediakan pelayan.

Omong-omong tomat ceri, si bungsu Uchiha jadi teringat akan sahabat merah mudanya yang enerjik dan mempesona itu. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika harus dihukum oleh kakak kelas karena terlambat pada hari pertama masa orientasi. Kala itu, mereka harus membersihkan taman belakang bersama.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi, mereka berdua akrab. Dan merupakan suatu keajaiban bagi Sasuke karena ia tidak pernah mempunyai seorang teman. Apa lagi seorang teman perempuan.

Ya, selama ini Uchiha Sasuke menuntut ilmu secara _home-schoolin_ _g_. Ia tidak pernah berkenalan dekat dengan teman sebaya. Dan ketika ia mendapatkan seorang teman...

Ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun, terkutuklah gen Uchiha yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Jangankan menyatakan perasaan, setiap mengobrol saja ia sudah keringat dingin karena _pride_ yang selalu terbawa.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Menatap layar ponsel pintarnya yang memunculkan sebaris pesan dari aplikasi obrolan berlogo hijau di depannya.

H. Sakura: _A_ _ku bosaaaan😪_ _Hmmm... dengar-dengar katanya ada amusement park baru buka._

Sasuke mengernyit pelan. Memutuskan membuka _browser_ internet bergambar kompas dan mengetik info tentang taman hiburan yang dimaksud.

"Harga tiketnya 200¥ per orang..." gumam Sasuke seraya membaca info yang tersedia di situs.

Tak lama, Sasuke kembali membuka aplikasi obrolannya dengan Sakura. Jari kokohnya mengetik sebaris pesan.

Uchiha Sasuke: _Hn, aku sudah memesan tiket. Nanti jam sebelas ku jemput._

Tak sampai satu menit, balasan dari gadis merah muda itu muncul di layar.

H. Sakura: _YAAMPUN SASUKE-KUN! KAMU YANG TERBAIK! AKU SAYANG PADAMU😘💞_

Satu baris pesan, dan dua emoji. Namun cukup menjungkir balikkan perasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tak kuasa pemuda berambut raven itu menyunggingkan senyuman.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah jam dinding kamarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang delapan menit. Ia berdiri dari sofa empuknya, lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sasuke—yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya—berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Mengambil kaus hitam berlengan pendek dan kemeja _flanel_ kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan hitam. Tak lupa, mengambil celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam lalu langsung memakainya.

Sasuke tidak langsung memakai bajunya, melainkan membiarkan rambut panjangnya kering terlebih dulu.

Sang bunda—Uchiha Mikoto—memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu lalu menutup pintunya. Menatap aneh anak bungsunya yang sedari tadi memilih-milih gaya rambut yang menurutnya cocok.

"Ingin kemana, hm?" tanya Mikoto tepat di belakang Sasuke.

"Ibu! Kau mengagetkanku," ujar Sasuke—tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu—tanpa menoleh.

Mikoto mengambil sisir di meja Sasuke. Lalu, mulai menyisir rambut raven sang bungsu Uchiha turun ke bawah.

Setelah selesai, Mikoto memegang bahu tegap anaknya yang belum berbalut kaus. Istri dari Uchiha Fugaku itu tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh sang bunda. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Uchiha Mikoto. Sungguh, Sasuke amat sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Aku menyayangimu, bu. Disaat ayah begitu membanggakan Itachi, kau tetap di sisiku."—hampir tak terdengar oleh Mikoto karena Sasuke hanya menggumam.

Mikoto mengelus punggung anak bungsu kebanggaannya, "Ibu lebih menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang lima belas menit ketika Sasuke memarkirkan mobil _sport_ merahnya di depan halaman keluarga Haruno. Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu. Menekan bel yang ada dua kali, lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan di teras.

CKLEK–!

Pintu berwarna putih gading itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda—Haruno Sakura—yang sekaligus menjabat jadi sahabatnya. Ehm, gebetan juga sih...

Dandanan gadis musim semi itu tak jauh beda dari Sasuke. Memakai kaus hitam yang dilapisi kemeja flanel kotak-kotak—namun diikat di perut, rok hitam di atas lutut, dan _ankle boots_ senada.

Gadis Haruno itu menggenggam erat _clutch_ hitamnya. Iris klorofilnya menatap ujung kakinya, terlihat _bandana_ warna hitam yang dimodel sehingga terlihat seperti pita menghiasi kepalanya.

Detak jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali–ah, tiga kali lebih cepat. Gadis di depannya ini membuat dirinya terkena diabetes. Gawat kalau dibiarkan!

"Ehm... kau yakin mau pakai pakain seperti itu?"— _Ih, kan kayak couple gitu... duh, baper. Tahan ya, Sas..._

Satu anggukan dari gadis itu adalah tanda implisit baginya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan lentik Sakura. _Aduh lembut pisaan... loh, kok jadi urang Sunda?_

"Bajunya _couple_ -an, orangnya enggak, nih?" celetuk Sasuke dengan segala ke-OOC-annya ketika berada di dalam mobil. _Et, keceplosan..._

Sasuke yang satu detik sadar lebih dulu langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju taman hiburan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura yang hanya membuatnya semakin jauh dari sifat Uchiha-nya.

* * *

 **Sai** Ino— **_Mistletoe_** **; Kiss Me** **and Be Mine.**

* * *

Butiran-butiran salju mulai berjatuhan di tanah Konoha. Tanah-tanah, pepohonan yang seharusnya berwarna cokelat—dan abu-abu untuk aspal— hijau itu kini diselimuti warna putih.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam lewat delapan belas menit pagi hari. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum bangga pada dirinya. Menatap hamparan putih yang belum terinjak oleh siapapun—tunggu, ada sebuah jejak kaki di dekatnya.

Senyuman itu perlahan luntur. Ia bukan orang pertama yang datang ke sekolah. Namun, seutas senyuman kembali ia kembangkan—walau tak selebar tadi. Setidaknya, ia tidak terlambat hari ini.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino itu mengeratkan mantel abu-abu pemberian sang ayah—Yamanaka Inoichi—ketika pulang dari Paris. Menepuk kedua tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan rajutan sang bunda. Ia penasaran, siapakah gerangan yang telah datang begitu pagi?

Menutup kedua mata, lalu menghela napas. Kemudian membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang _aquamarine_ yang begitu memukau.

Perlahan, gadis Yamanaka itu mengikuti tiap jejak kaki—yang menurutnya—besar itu. Tanpa menyadari sepasang iris jelaga yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Pemuda itu menatap Ino dari jendela kelasnya, kelas XII–3. Lalu kembali fokus dengan sebuah buku sketsa yang menampilkan sebuah sketsa seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

Jika kalian menebak itu adalah Ino, maka jawaban kalian—sangat—tepat.

Shimura Sai—nama pemuda itu—adalah seorang siswa teladan sekaligus merupakan ketua umum OSIS yang dikenal kedisiplinannya yang tinggi. Salahkan sang kakek—Shimura Danzo—yang mendidiknya dengan keras sedari kecil.

Banyak gadis di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah yang menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Namun, satu yang pasti. Hatinya telah tertawan sejak pertama kali melihat seorang Yamanaka Ino di kantin sekolah.

Saat itu, Ino dan kedua sahabatnya—yang membuat Sai begitu cemburu—Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang berebut _karaage_ terakhir di salah satu meja kantin.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial. Namun, ketika melihat tawa Ino, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dan wajah pucatnya pun merona.

Namun, Sai bukanlah Toneri—sahabatnya—yang dengan mudah menyatakan perasaan begitu saja. Sebaliknya, Sai begitu hangat dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan.

Maka, berakhirlah ia menjadi ketua OSIS dan interaksinya dengan gadis pujaannya itu hanya sebatas memberi hukuman dan meledeknya jika melakukan kesalahan.

Sai menyelesaikan sketsa pagi harinya itu dengan sentuhan terakhir, Sebuah kalimat asal yang membuncah sendirinya;

 _7 billions smiles, and yours my favorite_.

Sai menutup buku sketsanya rapat-rapat dan meletakkannya di dalam tas. Lalu, mengambil jas almamater OSIS miliknya dan memakainya. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Waktunya menegakkan kedisiplinan!

Sai berjalan menuju depan gerbang dengan memutar jalan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak bersemangat pagi ini karena... yah, kalian tahu. Ino hari ini tidak telat. Jadi, tak ada yang menarik lagi bagi Sai.

Sai berjalan melewati taman belakang sekolah. Mendapati seorang gadis yang begitu familiar di ingatannya. Yamanaka Ino sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Bila dilihat lebih jauh, gadis itu menatap sebuah parasit yang Sai ketahui bernama _mistletoe_.

"Kenapa aku malah melihatnya ketika tidak ada siapapun? Hah, sudah nasib sebagai jomblo..." ujar Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesaat gadis itu ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Sai lebih dulu memojokkannya di pohon. Tepat berada di bawah _mistletoe_.

"S-sai–senpai? Apa ya-yang senpai lakukan?" tanya Ino gugup.

Sai menatap intens adik kelas yang kini berada di bawah kekangannya. Menatap sepasang _aquamarine_ yang—untuk ke sekian kalinya—membuatnya terpesona.

"Cium aku, dan jadi milikku, Ino–kouhai." gumam Sai lalu perlahan mencium bibir manis milik Ino.

Ino hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun, Sai mencubit pelan paha Ino. Yang membuat bibir gadis itu terbuka. Dan pemuda itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Sai dan lidah Ino saling bertarung.

Ciuman itu begitu memabukkan bagi keduanya. Namun harus berakhir karena pasokan udara yang menipis. Setelah mereka menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, Sai tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo, Ino–kouhai. Atau... harus kusebut... _pacarku_ ," ajak Sai untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Yang diajak, hanya menurut sambil beberapa kali memukul pelan lengan kekar Sai.

"Sai–senpai no baka,"—Sai tertawa lalu memutuskan untuk menggendong Ino ala _bridal style_. Tak peduli berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang melihat dan juga gadis kecilnya yang merona hebat.

* * *

 **Kiba** Tama— **Fooling in Love, eh?**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit. Pelajaran pertama hari itu sedang berlangsung. Terlihat di kelas XII–1 para siswa maupun siswi sedang memperhatikan seorang guru sejarah yang diketahui bernama Arishima Utakata. Atau bisa dipanggil Uta–sensei.

Hampir semua mencatat dengan serius apa yang disampaikan oleh Uta–sensei. Namun, ada beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Seperti Darui yang kini mulai tertidur, Lee yang terus mengganggu Neji, Shion yang lebih memilih mengabadikan guru tampan—Shion sudah lama menyukai Utakata—dengan ponsel pintarnya. Dan yang terakhir, Kiba yang sedari tadi menatap ke luar jendela.

Atensi pemuda Inuzuka itu tertuju sempurna pada gadis berambut cokelat sepunggung yang sedang berlari kecil bersama seorang gadis yang ia kenal sebagai adik dari Neji yang keduanya kini memakai seragam olahraga.

Dari lensa kayu jati pemuda itu, ia dapat melihat raut wajah gadis cokelat itu. Tertawa, tersenyum malu, dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu mengundang tawa tersendiri bagi seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ehem,"

Kiba masih setia memandangi gadis yang seminggu ini mengusik tidurnya—ah, tidak. Bahkan gadis itu mengusik harinya. Semua berawal ketika Kiba menangkap basah gadis yang menguntitnya.

Kemudian berlanjut dengan Kiba yang mulai melakukan _researching_ —Kiba tidak mau mengakui kalau dia men– _stalking_ —gadis itu di seluruh sosial media.

Dan secara mendadak, Kiba dan Tamaki—nama gadis itu—menjadi akrab di sosial media. Walau ketika bertemu langsung, dua insan manusia itu lebih memilih diam.

"Ehem!"—dehaman kedua, jauh lebih keras.

Sedangkan Kiba kini malah asyik melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tamaki.

"INUZUKA KIBA. MELAMBAI PADA SIAPA?" suara tegas milik Utakata–sensei membawa kembali Kiba pada kenyataan.

Iris kayu jati milik Kiba menatap seluruh siswa maupun siswi dan juga Utakata–sensei yang menatap tajam Kiba. Yang ditatap, hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

Dalam hati, ia mengutuk seluruh teman kelasnya—terutama Shion karena ia tertawa—agar menjadi bujang lapuk.

"Berdiri di depan kelas sampai kelas saya selesai," lanjut Utakata–sensei yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi guru.

Kiba berjalan menuju depan kelas seperti apa yang diperintahkan Utakata–sensei. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang menjewer kedua telinga. Samar-samar ia mendengar dengusan tawa dari Shion, Lee, dan Gaara.

'Uh... sialan,'

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh lewat delapan menit. Pelajaran sejarah telah usai dan itu artinya, hukuman Kiba pun turut selesai. Kini, pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu sedang mengistirahatkan diri sejenak di atap. Tempat yang sepi dari pengunjung, karena kabarnya di atap itu dulu terdapat sepasang kekasih yang meninggal. Namun, apa pedulinya Kiba? Ia tidak takut dengan hal semacam itu.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ah... kalau seperti ini, rasanya ia ingin membolos pelajaran matematika-nya Kakuzu–sensei..

Namun, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang iris kayu jati yang meneduhkan. Tangan kanannya memegang perutnya yang kini keroncongan. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tadi pagi tidak sarapan dan langsung latihan pagi ekskul sepak bola.

TUK–!

Atensi Kiba teralih pada sebuah kotak bekal yang masih berbalut sapu tangan motif telapak anjing—hewan kesukaan Kiba. Ah, tepatnya pada sepucuk surat yang nampaknya dengan sengaja diselipkan.

Perlahan, jemari kokoh Kiba mengambil kotak tersebut dan menarik surat tersebut. Lalu membukanya dan kemudian membacanya tanpa suara

 _Aku tahu kau lapar, apa lagi tadi pagi kau berlatih dengan keras untuk olimpiade bulan depan. Makanlah, ku harap kau menyukainya, Kiba–kun^^_

 _p.s: Semangat untuk olimpiade nya. Berjuanglah, aku mendukungmu_

 _Tamaki._

Ah... wajah Kiba memanas setelah membaca surat dari _stalker_ –nya yang imut nan menggemaskan itu. Tidak ada kata-kata berlebihan, namun tersirat akan penuh perhatian. Sungguh, Kiba merasa dirinya istimewa saat ini.

Perlahan, pemuda penyuka anjing itu membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakan isinya dengan lahap. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang mata _hazelnut_ yang menatapnya seraya tersenyum hangat.

.

.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n (lagi)** HEYYY KALIANKALIAN SEMUAHHH😌 ai kambek dengan fiksi labil ini😢 ai mau minta maaf sama kalian semua(?) bc dengan adanya fiksi ini, ai sedang hiatus sebagai penulis. ai sekarang kelas 12. mau menentukan masa depan wkwk. Tapi tapi oh tapi, silahkan cek profil ai kalau mau (kalau mau loh, ya) berteman di line atau instagram. Daku siap menerima kalian kok:'))

sekian,

 **REVIEW MEANS LOVE!**


End file.
